Here Without You
by love-writer
Summary: Sprx finally admits his love to Nova, But almostALMOST!never got the chance to be with her.NovaxSprx i'm bad at summaries plz just read:D ch.9 up!
1. Sprx's Confession

alrighty.plz dont flame me for this story, its been bothering me 4 a while now.i was listening to the song "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down when i got this idea. enjoy! 

Nova's POV

There was a knock on my door."Come in..." I mumbled.Why would anyone be awake at...4 o'clock in the morning!i just glanced at my clock.  
Sprx stepped in.

"Sorry I'm coming in this early. I have something I seriously need to tell you."

Oh god.I hope this isn't anything perverted, but he sounds serious.As serious as Sprx could be.(A/N:i thought that was funny lol XD)

"Shoot."I said.

"Well...I sorta...I really..."

I chuckled."Spit it out Sparky."

He sighed."I...what I want to tell you is...I've been trying to tell you this for so long..."

Now I was interested.Not that I wasn't before, it's just that, well, I always sorta liked Sprx, when he wasn't being perverted.

"What I'm trying to say is...I like you.A lot.More than a lot. what I've been trying to say for so long is that...I love you."

Sprx's POV

It was silent for a few seconds.I can't believe i just told her.After all of these years.  
All of a sudden, Nova leaned over and said,"I love you too, Sparky."

Nova's POV

Once again, it was silent. I decided to seal it with a kiss. So I leaned over...

Sprx's POV

...and she kissed me!Nova, of all people,(A/N:monkeys, w/e bite me)kissed me!Nova did!  
She broke the kiss and stared at me with a smile on her face.

"...I'm glad I got that of my chest."

"What, am I a burden!"Nova said with a grin on her face.

"No, of course not."

"I thought so.Okay, I need some beauty sleep now."

"You're already beautiful."

She grinned, then said,"Alright, shut up, I seriously need to go back to sleep.I start that training course that I made tommorow, remember?"

"oh yah! Nitey-nite."

She yawned, closed her eyes, then mumbled,"Nitey-night..."

I watched her sleep for a few minutes, then walked out of her room and into mine across the hall.(A/N:Sprx and Nova's rooms are across from each other in my stories:-D)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

if you liked that, read the next chapter coming out soon!plz R&R!


	2. The Black Assasin

okay guys!thanx 4 reviewing!as a thank u, i will update!here we go, this is the heart-skipping-a-beat chapter of my story! 

Nova's POV

CRUNCH!I almost jumped out of bed."What in Shuggazoom was that!"I said out loud.

"Oh, oopsies.Did I wake up sleeping beauty?" some scratchy voice said teasingly."Cuz if I did, It looks like I'll have to put her back to sleep!"

There was a bang right where I had been standing about 2 seconds ago.

"Fast little beast..."the unknown attacker muttered.

"Okay, two things.First of all, I'm a _monkey_, and second of all, who are you?"I said.

"I am your worst nightmare."he said menacingly.At least, it sounds like a guy.

"Worse than me? If you're so sure of yourself, show yourself!"

"It's the last thing you'll see for a good 6 hours or so."he said calmly.

Out of the shadows came a scragly half-skeleton, half-man.He had a metal stick and two swords behind his back.

"Let the games begin..."he said, smirking.

Normal POV

Sprx woke up and smelled waffles.Mmmmmmm, he thought.Nova must be making breakfast.  
He walked into the kitchen, but to his surprise, Antauri was making the waffles.Otto, Gibson, and Chiro were already sitting down, waiting for the waffles.

"Wouldn't Nova be up by now?" Sprx inquired.

"Hmmm...your right.Why don't you wake her up for breakfast?"

"okey-dokey."

Sprx walked to where Nova's room was. He knocked on the door.There was no answer, not even the ruffling of sheets.

"That's strange..."Sprx muttered."Nova, are you in there!"

Still no answer or sound.Now Sprx was getting worried.

"Nova, can I come in!"No answer.Sprx opened the door. He gasped when he did.

"GUYS!COMEWITHMEITHINKSOMETHINGREALLYREALLYREALLYBADHAPPENEDTONOVASHE'SNOTINHERROOMCOMESEETHEINSIDEOFITOHMYGOSH!"Sprx yelled while running into the kitchen and pointing his finger towards Nova's room.

"Yo, Sparky, cool down!" Chiro said.

"We'll come check it out with you buddy."Otto said.

Sprx led the team down the hallway.Everone else also gasped when they saw Nova's room.It was a mess!Nova's sheets were all messed up, some lamps were knocked over, and there were some blots of red on her floor.The window was also shattered.

"It looks like a tornado came through here!" Otto said.

"...It's more likely that a fight took place here."Antauri said.

"Look over there! What is that?"Chiro asked.

Sprx went over, picked up the piece of paper, and read it out loud.

"_If you ever want to see your precious yellow fighter again, you must NOT attempt to rescue her or she will be killed immediately.We shall communicate with you when your darling Nova wakes up.From, The Black Assasin.P.S.- I am working for Skeleton King.I was paid eternal life for the kiddnapping and for, well, you'll find out later_."

Everyone glanced nervously at one another.


	3. Be Strong

thank u reviewers!here's the next chapter- 

Sprx's POV

I sat in my room and almost cried.I wanted to cry, but I couldn't._Be strong_, I told myself.  
_That's what Nova would want you to do_. All of a sudden, the speakerphone turned on.

"Sprx-come to the Command Center immediately."It was Antauri speaking.

I sped down the hallway as fast as I could.I wanted to see if Nova was alright.

Normal POV

Skeleton King was on the main screen.

"Where is Nova you big bag of bones!"Sprx demanded.

"Uh-uh-uh!Do not oppose me or the yellow monkey will suffer..."S.K. said."He pointed towards a man who was half-skeleton, half-man.  
"There is your 'Black Assasin'.He was the one who kiddnapped your dearest Nova."

"Yah, but the note said that he was working for you!"Otto pointed out.

"Of course, you dumb green monkey!Why else would he be here!"

"Where is Nova!"Sprx demanded again.

"She's right here."

The screen changed.This time,the teamsaw Nova chained to a stone wall. Her usual bright yellow fur was dirty and blotched with red.  
Nova looked up when Sprx said her name.Her usual bright bubblegum pink eyes that were normally filled with mocking and confidence were filled with fear and pain.

"Oh, why, look at the time!It's time for Nova's torture session!"said the Black Assasin as if he was saying,"It's tea time!"

_Oh man, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to watch this_...Sprx thought fearfully.

Nova grimaced when the Black Assasin took out a metal stick with a glowing end.

"Now this is what the other thing was!"the Black Assasin cackled."Torturing Nova!"

He tapped Nova's foot with the glowing end of the stick.Instantly, Nova's whole body glowed, and she screamed in pain.When the glowing stopped, which seemed like forever to Sprx, Nova was panting, not even trying to hold herself up.

"Guys..."Nova tried to say.But S.K. cut her off.

"We will communicate with you again tommorow.Remember, no rescuing, or you can say goodbye **forever** to Nova!"S.K. cackled, then ended the transmission.

This time when Sprx was sitting in his room, he did cry._Why would someone want to put Nova in so much pain?_He asked himself._Why?..._


	4. Author's Note

its my birthday in 4 dayz!im counting down!i may not be able to update 4 a while tho...but i will try! 


	5. At All Costs

thank u all reveiwers!thanx 4 the cake XM and Deago!mmm...i can still remember the cake my party.  
ice cream cake.i get ice cream cake 4 my b-day every year!okay...this next chappie is dedicated to Narutrix852,  
4Evermonkeyfan, tiny monkey, XM, silverwindghost, FW, Pokemon Freak 2006, Supernova077, Miss Queen Bee, and Tiger Priestess,my faithful reveiwers!on w/ the show!er...story!

Sprx's POV:

Once again, it was time for Nova's torture session.It's been 6 days since Nova's been monkey-napped.I laughed at myself,  
but only half-heartedly. I can't stand this, but I have to see her. I feel as if I should be there with Nova, cuz we are both suffering pain.Nova,physically, and me...emotionally.I don't care what that bonebag says.I'm gonna rescue Nova.At all costs, including my life.

Normal POV:

Sprx left quietly 2 a.m. He prayed that no one would notice that he was leaving.Sprx got in his Fist Rocket and set his co-ordinates on Nova.Since she still had her tracker activated, Sprx would be able to find Nova.Sprx disconnected from the Super Robot and flew off into the starry dawn sky.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

sorry that was so short, but it was the best i could do for now.i want to save the big chapter for when i have more time.now, click on that 'Go' button on the bottom of the screen.You will get a blank pop-up that says 'Review' on it.type in it.it is ur friend...

Nova:scary...

me:shut up...

Nova:what miss weirdo over here was trying to say was...plz

R

E

V

E

I

W

! 


	6. The Transmission

hey guys!this chappie is gonna be the long one!idk,maybe or maybe not.hehe lol lets get going! 

Normal POV

"WHEEEE-WHEEEE-WHEEEE!"Chiro groaned.An attack on the city?This early in the morning?Then the Super Robot's system must have thought otherwise."Fist Rocket 4(A/Nidk what number fist rocket is Sprx's,sorry) is diconnecting.Fist Rocket 4 is disconnecting."Wait a minute.Fist Rocket 4 is Sprx's rocket!Sprx is leaving!Chiro bolted down the hall and into the main room.Everyone else was there too.

"Everyone settle down.I will try to establish a connection with Sprx."Ahh...good ol' Antauri,taking the lead.

"Antauri to Sprx,Antauri to in Sprx."

"...I'm here."Sprx showed up on the main screen.Behind him you could see the back of the Fist Rocket.

"What are you doing Sprx?Where are you going?"

"I'm going to rescue Nova."

"But..."Gibson stuttered.

"Don't worry Brainstrain.I have my cloaking device on."Sprx didn't say 'Brainstrain' with as much teasingness.(A/Nif thats even a word...)

"But Sprx, Skeleton King threatened to kill Nova if we try to rescue her!"Otto said with much concern.

"I know, I know.But knowing how he loves to play mind games, he'll probably let me try to rescue her. But this time...I'm gonna beat him at his own game.Sprx out."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Sprx has a point."The team minus Nova and Sprx looked confusingly at the second-in-command.

"He does.Skeleton King would more likey let Sprx try to rescue Nova, but try to make him go through a maze or something that is mentally-challenging."

"...True...but we will communicate with him to see how he and Nova are doing. I doubt Nova will have enough strength to fight,but knowing Nova,she will push away her pain."Gibson said.

"And if they need help we are here for back-up!"Chiro exclaimed.

Sprx's POV:

_I'm coming Nova.I'm coming._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

R&R plz!


	7. AN:SRMTHG is not cancelled!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!SRMTHG IS SAVED!according to a very reliable source,SRMTHG is NOT in danger of cancelation!if you want 2 talk about it,just randomly send a review 2 one of my stories.thanx!HALLELUIAH! 


	8. Here Without You

here we go!thank u reviewers! 

Sprx's POV:

Man,I miss Nova.Her energetic smile,her happy laugh.I turned on the radio to distract my thoughts from her.  
My favorite song was on,"Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down,but it reminded me of Nova.I sang along to try to get my thoughts of Nova out of my head.But it didn't work.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Wow these words go right along with what's going on right now.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

I imagined her face,the one that was usually bright with happiness and comfidence.The one that usually wanted to smash me into a pulp for a flirty remark.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

Then I thought of Nova again,but this time it was the face that was filled with fear and pain.I shook my head.I can't bear thinking of her like that.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me  
_

My eyes started to fill with tears.I tried to push them back,I tried to be strong.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

My voice started to crack as I sang.I couldn't hold it in anymore.I let the tears fall down my face.

_I'm_ _here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

I will find you Nova.And when I do,Skeleton King is going to _pay_.**Big time**.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

plz review!


	9. The Favor

hey ppls! sorry 2 keep u waiting!here we go! 

Normal POV:

Sprx felt along the cold stone wall. _Oh man oh man oh man there's got to be a hollow spot here somewhere,Sprx thought frantically. Those Formless are right on my tail!_ He went back to remembering what took place earlier in the Citadel of Bone.(A/N:flash-back time!)

-------------

Sprx's POV:

_I landed quietly on top of the Citadel of Bone. I made my way into the Citadel without making too much noise. Then I heard yelling. More like screaming. Wait a minute, Nova! That Black Assasin must be hurting her again! I ran down the hallway and ran into the "Throne Room" where SK planned and plotted evil schemes. There, on the east wall, I saw Nova, hanging from the wall in chains. She looked even worse than in the last transmission! I have got to get her to safety. SK spotted me._

_"What are you doing here, you filthy monkey! Didn't I warn you that Nova will die if you tried to rescue her!" SK said in disbelief.(sp?)_

_"No, I'm here cuz I'm selling girl scout cookies. You want a box of ELECTRIC SHOCKERS!" I said sarcastically._

_"Would you like me to destroy him, Master?" the Black Assasin asked SK._

_"Yes, minion, wait, on second thought, why don't we play a game, Sparky?" SK grinned._

_"DON'T CALL ME-"I started to say. But when SK pointed his staff at Nova, I stopped short._

_"Uh-uh-uh Sparky. We wouldn't want Nova to get hurt now, would we?" SK said._

_"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" a scratchy voice cracked._

_"Nova! Are you okay!" I said, thankful that she could actually speak._

_"Oh,I'm fine. Besides the fact that I'm chained to a wall and have more cuts and bruises than all the stars in the cosmos!" Nova remarked._

_"Yup, you're fine." I said._

_"Well now, enough chit-chat! Sprx, to get Nova back, you must do a favor for me." said SK._

_"Fine, if that means you'll let Nova go, I'll do it." I said with sudden confidence. Or maybe it was fear that the love of my life was on the bridge of life-and-death._

_"It seems I forgot something of mine, at the bottom of the Citadel. Could you retrieve it? It's in a hollow room somewhere in the Citadel." SK said._

_"Ummm...okay one question...what exactly is it?" I said._

_"You must figure it out. I will only say this-it is a fruit that is hard on the outside, but has delicious seeds on the inside." he said._

_"Something that is hard on the outside, but has seeds on the inside..." I mumbled._

_"Oh, and one last thing...you have to get it before my Formless do!" SK cackled._

_I ran out of the hall as the Formless chased me._

----------

_Oh man, I need to find this soon..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

R&R plz!can anyone find out what the fruit is?


	10. The Legend

sorry 4 not updating in so long!!! u guys want 2 no what it is??? then read on!!! 

Normal POV:

A million thoughts traveled through the crimson monkey's mind. First of all, he was trying to think of a way to get the Formless off his tail(A/N:no pun intended). Secondly, he was trying to figure out what the item SK wanted him to retrieve was. A crackle was heard and Sprx could hear Gibson's voice asking what his status was.

"I'm fine Gibson! It's Nova that I'm worried about."

"Have you seen her yet?"

"Yah. She was in pretty bad shape, but she could still talk. Just barely, though. Hey Gibby, do you know what fruit is hard on the outside, but has seeds on the inside?"

"Yes, I believe that would be a pomegranate. Why do you ask?"

"SK won't even give me a fight if I don't go and get a..pomegarantee first. What's so special about it anyway?"

"It's _pomegranate_, Sprx, and I do not know why it is so special to him. I will make a quick research for you, if you would like."

"I'd appreciate that, Brainstrain. Sprx out."

"Likewise."

The transmission crackled again, and then went silent. Sprx had hid behind a wall for the time being. A_ pomegranate, eh?_, Sprx thought. _Let's see what I can find. But first, I gotta shake these Formless._ He sprited back out into the hall and ran as fast as he could, wrapping his tail around him so he wouldn't trip over it. _Oh crap_, he thought. There were at least three dozen or so Formless behind him, and catching up fast. His antenna(sp?) crackled again, and Gibson was talking to him again.

"Sprx? Come in Sprx. I found some very interesting information on the pomegranate."

"Hurry Gibson, tell me quick cuz I've got at least three dozen formless on my tail." Sprx said, breathing heavily.

"Well, on a planet called Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy, they have legends of gods and goddesses that explain different natural happenings that a group of people called the Greeks could not explain. There is one legend, where the consort of Hades, and the archaic queen of the Underworld in her own right, before the Hellene Olympians were established, was Persephone, represented by the Greeks as daughter of Zeus and Demeter. Persephone did not submit to Hades willingly, but was abducted by him while picking flowers with her friends. Persephone's mother missed her and without her daughter by her side she cast a curse on the land and there was a great famine. Hades tricked Persephone into eating six pomegranate seeds, which meant that she would be unable to leave the underworld even with the help of Zeus. Persephone knew of her mother's depression and asked Hades to return her to the land of the living, on the condition that she would stay with him for 6 months; one month for each pomegranate seed she ate. Every year Hades fights his way back to the land of the living with Persephone in his chariot. Famine (autumn and winter) occurs during the months that Persephone is gone and Demeter grieves in her absence. It is believed that the last half of the word Persephone comes from a word meaning 'to show' and evokes an idea of light. Whether the first half derives from a word meaning 'to destroy' - in which case Persephone would be 'she who destroys the light'. In a different research, I found that the same pomegranate in that Greek myth exists here in our galaxy. The pomegranate holds the power to change the seasons at will, just like those six seeds represent the winter. But, the living dead cannot touch it, which would mean that once you bring the pomegranate to him, he could take over your body and make the climate on Shuggazoom so cold that no one could live. You cannot let Skeleton King get near you with the pomegranate. Once you find it, you **must** destroy it."

"Oh well that's great." Sprx wheezed sarcastically."Gotta go Gibby, or else I'm gonna be a Formless sandwich. Thanks for the info. Sprx out."

Sprx stopped running and turned around.

"MAGNA TINGLER BLAST!" he shouted at the Formless. They disappeared in red energy. Sprx kept attacking, but the formless overwhelmed him. A weak cry was hear from down the hallway.

"LADY TOMAHAWK!" the voice cried, clearing a few formless out of the way.

"Nova?! What are you doing?" Sprx cried before taking some more Formless out.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Nova said after laying out an attack, but then her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Immediately, a ring of Formless surrounded her.

"Nova!GYRO ROLL!" Sprx shouted, reducing the ring of Formless into goo. Sprx ran up to Nova and slung her arm around his shoulder to pick her up. She swayed a little bit, her body growing weak.

"I'm...fine..." she managed to say.

"No you're not fine! I have to get you out of here!" Sprx picked Nova up and put her on his back, piggy-back style. He felt her body grow limp against his. Sprx turned around in the direction of his Fist Rocket, but was faced to an unfimiliar face.

"Oh no you don't..." a slithery voice cackled.

* * *

u were right Empress Caroline of Tamaran!!!u get a cookie!!!i'll try 2 update soon!!! 


End file.
